Trading Day for Night
by etherealloveliness
Summary: To become dangerously strong, stunningly beautiful, and shockingly fast, you have to travel to Hell and back. A collection of drabbles and one-shots about all the vampires in the Twilight Saga.
1. Empire

A/N: Vladimir gets angry as he watches his empire collapse.

-

The smoldering remains of his empire lay beyond repair as the gray cloaks drift away. Buildings crumble and dried-up blood stains the dirt streets. People hide in their houses, and close the shutters to their windows. Devastated cries fill the city as they find their loved ones lifeless and bone-dry.

In his hiding place in a nearby forest, a furious snarl escapes his lips as the thick smell of incense comes his way. Purple smoke from the fires flare up. His servants burn up in makeshift bonfires.

Humans—_his_ humans—lay drained of blood, their clothes in tattered shreds and their bones broken. One dead child sat nuzzled in her in her mother's arms; they had both been touched by Death himself.

A millennia of work had been crushed in a day.

What was their name? The Volturi? An enraged growl breaks the ominous silence. The specks of gray in the distance do not show the slightest emotion at his outburst as they disappear into the hazy mist.

Rage bubbles up in him, and his lips curl up in pleasure at the thought of revenge. Maybe he and Stefan would have to wait centuries, but the time would come when the Volturi would grow weak. Then, they would strike and bring them down.


	2. Seeing

A/N: Sasha (Tanya's mother) as she is being burned by the Volturi for creating the immortal child, Vasilii.

-

Even as I burned and silent screams spilled out of my mouth, I could see. I could see all the wrong things I had done. I saw Tanya, awestruck, tears filling her eyes. I saw them spill down her cheeks as the wind whipped around them.

I was aware of Vasilii, burning in my arms. _I'm sorry, my baby..._

My daughter would never understand. Was she going to die, too? Because I created an illegal immortal? She was innocent; she did not deserve it.

It had been a split second decision. A dying boy, one who looked so much like Tanya's younger brother—the one she never knew. He had been bleeding profusely and whimpering. I knew it was against the law, and yet I could not resist. Vasilii was just as much of a son as Belasko.

Somehow I had managed to hide his feeding from Tasha, Kate, and Irina. It was hard—the smell of them drove him mad. I tried to teach him.

Then the Volturi found out. I had tried to hide him, but they smelt him. They dragged us both out, and I had tried to stay strong for the girls, but I broke down when they tied me to the wooden stake. I begged, pleaded, screamed, _anything_ to let Vasilii live. It was enough to have Belasko die, but Vasilii, too? No. _No_.

They did not give in. The Guard threw around words like "monster" and "destructive". He would have to be destroyed. I did too, for creating him in the first place.

Now I was up in the flames of Hell, just as I had when I was being changed. When Belasko ripped his way out of me and when he bit me.

I struggled to keep from letting the agony tumble out of my mouth audibly. And I forced myself to realize that I should never have changed Vasilii, because he would have had a more peaceful death if I hadn't.

And I was leaving my daughter, my only daughter. My Tanya.

_I'm sorry, so sorry._

This all happened in less than a second.

And then I was gone.


	3. Yellow Eyes

A/N: Bree musing over her final moments.

-

How had this happened? she wondered. It seemed as if only minutes ago she was fighting alongside Anne and Damien, then they were gone, torn to bits which were now burning in quickly-made fires by the yellow-eyes.

She had only surrendered when she realized she was all alone; no one was here to come to her rescue. There was a smoke similar to the ones in the clearing up on the mountainside; Victoria was gone. So was Riley.

Lies, lies, and more lies. Riley said it would be fine. But it wasn't. His ash at the top of the mountain was proof enough for her.

Victoria had tried to train them, but their instincts wouldn't let them cooperate. Bree hadn't even tried. She didn't want to listen.

She remembered clearly lunged out at the tall yellow-eyed vampire who had the honey blond hair. He had her arms pinned to her back in less than a second, his snarls plain in her ear. She had whimpered; she didn't want to die. He was going to rip her up, she knew, but the coven leader told him he shouldn't, and he offered her the chance to give up. She did so willingly, but the tall vampire kept a watchful eye on her.

At any time he could kill her. He looked like he wanted to. Maybe it would just be easier.

So was this the end for her too?


	4. Lies

A/N: A little intake on how Charles got his gift. Set sometime in the 1700's in England.

-

"I hate you!" his sister screams as fury smolders in her bright green eyes. Her dress hangs on her. It is stained with blood from their tussle. Tears run down her dirty cheeks, leaving a clean path behind them.

_Lie_. That's what his instincts are saying. _She's telling a lie_. Maybe it was the way her full anger wasn't touching her eyes. Perhaps it is just a feeling, but he knows. He knows she isn't telling the truth. Abigail was always like that. She always told lies, maybe she threw a pure truth in there, but it was mostly dishonesty.

"You're lying," he accuses plaintively. She lets out a wordless shriek as he hits spot on.

He spins on his heels. "Never tell a lie," he murmurs as he walks away.


	5. Heart

**A/N: Sorry for being so long. Actually, at this minute, I should be studying for Midterms...gah! I am such a procrastinator! Please enjoy! **

**This is a one-shot of Heidi by the way. Hmmm, I just made that up. I really don't know what compelled me to write this. Well, let's just say it's of Heidi and go with that.**

-

I felt like I was suffocating, if only figuratively. Somehow in all of this mess, I was being choked by my own emotions. Grief drags me down to the empty, dark pits of nothingness. It presses upon me like a thousand pounds, crushing me under the tremendous pressure.

How had I managed to lose the only one who meant anything to me?

His unseeing eyes haunt me, refusing to relinquish their grasp on me, the ultimate power they now hold driving me mad.

Had it been I who killed him? Was I really a monster?

I was.

Some say you can die from a broken heart. Did he? Oh, I should have visited him sooner! Told him my emotions had gotten the best of me once again and that I didn't really mean it. That I still loved him with all my heart.

The feeling one has when realization hits them, when they arrive _just_ when it's too late and the situation is irreversable...that is what tears someone's soul apart. Why, my own is crumbling right before me.

A voice begins to filter through my head. Can it be? It's his voice! Quickly, I look down, but alas! He is still lying there, cold and lifeless.

_You killed me, _it says. _Breaking my heart without mercy, without remorse. Such a cruel game you participate in, my lady._

"No, no, I did not!" I croak out, still clutching his icy hand to where my heart still thumps, alive and healthy. "I did no such thing!"

_But you did. Why, when I gave my love to you? When I promised to love you forever and always?_

I cup my head in my spare hand. "I loved you, it was my temper that got in the way! Please, love, forgive me!"

The taunting voice chuckled, sending chills down my spine. _And yet you still use that name on me, when _you_ murdered me without pity? You claimed you didn't love me and left me to die in misery._

"It wasn't me, it wasn't me!" I wail, dropping his hand. I can't stand it anymore. Is that a smirk I see upon the dead man's lips? Is this my final act of penance? The locket, a gift from him, suddenly feels heavier, determined to make me writhe in agony for my deed. With trembling fingers, I unclasp the necklace. A perfect heart, it rests in my pale palm, a beautiful, gold gift from my beloved.

Something unrecognizable is bubbling up in me. Beckoning all the force I can muster, I throw the piece of jewelry to the ground, where it cracks open.

Inside is a picture. A picture of me and him. _Forever_, it says on the front.

A sense of terror grips me. I shake my head in denial. "No, no, no," I murmur, my golden locks bouncing back and forth. "Forever doesn't exist. You're dead, you're gone, you can't...you can't...." My voice trails off.

All I had done was say I didn't love him.


	6. Letter

A/N: Aha! I made it! A one-shot about Mary (briefly mentioned in _Breaking Dawn_). Written when listening to _Satellite Heart_ by Anya Marina. Such a good song! I highly recommend listening to it.

-

I stared up at the black sky, dotted with sparkling stars. No moon was to be seen which made the night fairly dark. There was only a small amount of relief from the overwhelming color--millions of jewels bursting with friendly light.

But the night was cold, and I shivered into my cloak. I must not let myself get distracted further. Collecting myself, I proceeded on along the cobbled streets, only once stopping to allow a scurrying cat past. Its yellow orbs looked back at me curiously; by then I was long gone.

My fingers were clenched around the letter rather tightly, frozen and numb. Its contents remained unknown to me. I had to keep myself from reading it--I was rather curious. Luckily for me, I was a disciplined girl, used to obeying orders.

My breath hung in the air, visible only now in the bitter weather. Suddenly, a sweet melody started playing from the house to my left. Cautiously, I walked over to the open window, half-hiding my body behind the wall.

The scene before me was beautiful. A Christmas tree was perfectly decorated in shiny balls and tinsel. A woman on a piano gracefully weaved her fingers, her eyes staring at the music before her. By the tree, her mother sat knitting in a red armchair, while a man who appeared to be her father sat opposite to her, reading the newspaper. It was truly a perfect picture.

Then the man caught my eye sternly. I felt my cheeks flush red, and made no time in hurrying along again. I scolded myself. _So much for refusing to get sidetracked_, I scoffed.

My dark hair hung around me like a curtain, viewing me from sight. I wondered what people would think of me? It was past curfew, but then again, Mother had insisted I take this letter to her dear friend Mrs. Edith Williams, who lived on the other side of town. It was already a far way away from our cozy little house, why make the journey even more unpleasant? Perhaps I thought that if I procrastinated, then I wouldn't have to do it. I looked down in my hand. No, the annoying piece of paper was still there. For the umpteenth time, I walked at a brisk pace towards my destination.

Finally! The glow of candles in the windowsill greeted me--a signature sign of Mrs. Williams. She was a widow, and preferred the light and warmth that naturally came with the simple wax and wicks. The cold nipped my cheeks as I knocked at the door. "Mrs. Williams, it's me, Mary!"

A petite old lady greeted the door. "Ah, Mary, how nice it is to see you. Come in, come in!" she ushered me, closing the door. Her small home was filled with the scent of fresh pine and vanilla. I breathed in the scent, so different from the icy air I had inhaled so much of on the way. I sat down on a plump, round sofa which I sank into.

Without talking, I handed her the letter. Her watery eyes scanned it once with a little frown. When she saw I was carefully watching and assessing her reaction, she changed it without further ado. "So your mother has fallen ill?" She made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat. "Honestly, the poor thing pushes herself too hard. Well, give her my best, and remind her about the tea party on Sunday!" Just as she had greeted me, she swept me out the door. My eyebrows knitted together.

I wished that I had read the letter now. What had made her whisk me out the door like that? Usually my mother's friends were very hospitable.

In all the confusion, something more troubling rose to the surface.

I hadn't known Mother was sick.


	7. Petal

A/N: Chelsea's POV and how she got her gift.

A tiny pink petal drifted down from a beautiful tree. It landed softly in the trickling stream, sending shivering ripples in every which way. Then the currents dragged it under. It didn't surface.

Just like me.

Except I resurfaced.

That was my life story. I grew up in a loving family of six: my mother, my father, and my three sisters. Except I was the youngest, and was always forgotten. Who was I to compete with Lilith, who had fair skin and wavy blonde hair? Every man longed for her heart. Then there was Caroline — she played the flute and piano, and she had the most beautiful voice. Bethany was only a year older than me. She loved to draw; she had an immense talent. Why, then there was me? Why would I ever believe I could live up to my parents' expectations?

Then _he_ came along.

Aro made me feel like I _did_belong. And who was anyone to challenge me? Suddenly, I felt like I had control over my sisters. I realized that the only thing that had been holding me back was _me_.

I was as drool-worthy as Lilith, as musical as Caroline, and as artistic as Bethany. My father and my mother finally adored me, and I felt like I had everyone curled around my pinkie. They were right where I wanted them.

One day, Aro offered me immense power — no one would stand up to me and I would keep everyone under my "gift", as he called it.

My family was already hypnotized by me and always remained in the spot where they were most loyal to me. Soon, all of my friends and colleagues, and even teachers, were the same way. I was like the Sun, they were the planets. They revolved around me. Nothing could change that as long as I stayed in control.

The question popped into my head before I had a chance to make my decision. Why would I deny all the power? Everyone would love me. _Everyone_.

So I accepted.

The little petal was now on top of the stream, washed up onto a rock. The water swirled past it. It stayed on the sturdy earth, anchored and safe. Nothing could control it now.


	8. Scar

A/N: Jasper gets bitten in Eclipse trying to protect Alice.

That's ironic-I'm about to go see it!(:

* * *

"No!" I screamed. There was nothing standing between Alice and an angry newborn. My life was at stake, because if Alice was gone, I would be too.

With a roar of anger, I lunged. The teenage girl wheeled to face me, lips curling as a snarl emanated from behind clenched teeth, scarlet eyes wheeling wildly. "Don't. Touch. Her," I ordered sharply. I began to cautiously circle her.

Alice stopped breathing. "Be careful, Jazz," she warned, her voice an octave higher.

I repeated, "You won't touch her." The newborn merely yowled in rage, the sound reverberating off surrounding trees.

She shot a look at my wife before she darted out from under my fingers. "Alice!" I roared in warning. I flung myself on top of the newborn.

I hissed in pain when teeth clamped down on my arm. But this was my chance. With a swift movement, I grabbed her head, and twisted. I tossed the decapitated female and tossed her into the fire at the center of the clearing.

It didn't matter that the venom hurt. Alice was safe.


	9. Melancholy

A/N: Alice is distraught when the Cullens leave Bella in New Moon.

* * *

I gazed through the water-splashed windowpane, foggy from swirling mists outside. Droplets swam down the glass. They left only wet streaks behind as evidence they had been there. The clear window felt abnormally cold even to me, but perhaps that was simply because I had numbed myself from the inside out.

Flickers of a girl with dark brown hair, curled up in a ball, crying a name over and over again, drove its way into my mind. I wanted to block these visions out—Edward had told me not to look for her. I would obey my brother's wishes. Yet Bella's tears sparked my own dry ones.

A flash of blond behind me caused my eyes to move from the miserable view of drowned plants to a tall vampire adorned with violent, crescent moon scars. "Jasper," I whispered, letting his sweet scent that brought comfort with it soothe me.

He wrapped me in his strong arms, kissing my hair. "It'll be okay, Alice. We'll go back to her."


	10. Pain

A/N: Esme jumps off a cliff and is unknowingly put in a hospital with Carlisle.

* * *

Pain. So much pain. It wracked what should have been the _cadaver_ that was me. But Heaven wasn't supposed to be agonizing.

"How's she doing?" A voice to my right. Cool hands wiped hair out of my face. I didn't dare open my eyelids.

"She probably won't survive the night." Those words were like a miracle.

"We have to do something." No, you don't. Let me die, please.

A sigh came from the other person. "Forget it, Carlisle. Give her a last, peaceful silence." Footsteps walked away.

There was a broken groan. "I'm so sorry, Esme."

What I had thought was torture was nothing compared to the flames that later consumed me.


	11. Numb

A/N: Alec is burnt at the stake.

* * *

Even as the fire licked my feet, I refused to howl in pain like my sister. Instead, I focused on numbing myself. Numb, numb, numb. It became a chant to me. Numb, numb, numb. Don't let it hurt you.

Fire was the Devil's work, burning anything that got in its. I had been forced to stand in its way, tied to wood. Everything on Earth was flammable. Including me.

Numb, numb, numb, Alec.

Jane's shrieks threatened to break through my built-up resistance. I could no longer feel her hand grasped tightly in mine.

Then there were more screams, but they overrode my sister's.

The inferno never stopped.

Numb, numb, numb.


	12. Allies

A/N: Irina is hurt and makes a rash decision. And fyi, whenever I insert a break, it adds like ten words to the drabble.

* * *

The damn wolf. Laurent had been killed by him. My golden eyes flashed angrily—how could the Cullens, our _family_, ally themselves with the wolves?

Something caught my eye. A flash of red hair. A tiny child jumped up to grab a snowflake. She was pale as the moon, and with the chubby cheeks of a toddler.

A ripple of hurt shook my body. How could they? An immortal child?

An image of Vasilii swept through my mind. His bloodthirsty expression was screaming murder even as the Volturi threw him into the flames.

The Volturi were our allies. No longer were the Cullens.

I ran in the direction of Italy.


	13. Help

A/N: Peter helps an EXTREMELY thirsty Jasper.

* * *

"Jasper," I chided gently, "go for the easy kill. You're torturing yourself. Ignore your gift, or at least murder them quickly." I awkwardly placed a hand on the blonde-haired vampire's back.

He lifted his head to stare at me. "Peter, I'm a monster. I don't want to have to feel their fear anymore. I just want to _die_. It's torturing me," he whimpered, his black irises startling me.

"We're going hunting," I offered, half-ignoring him. "Do you want to come?"

He had managed to go a month without feeding, and he was getting desperate. I could tell he was fighting an inner war. Finally, he gave up. "Fine," he growled.

I had never seen a vampire kill so monstrously and so much than I did Jasper Whitlock.


	14. Leader

A/N: This is a drabble of Laurent before he, Victoria, and James go to play baseball with the Cullens and Bella.

* * *

"Laurent," James hissed through clenched teeth. "You are to pretend you are our coven leader. It makes me appear less threatening. Stand in front of Victoria and me. You _will_ do this, do you understand?" His crimson eyes bore into mine.

"Yes, James," I acknowledged. I nodded my head. "Why exactly must we do this?"

Victoria sauntered up to her mate's side. "Because James said so. Are you hinting that you do not trust him? Why Laurent?" Her lips curved up in a smirk.

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" I wildly scrambled for an excuse. "You know that, too. I meant I want an explanation as to why I should comply."

"You just should," replied James, shifting his weight.

I wasn't going to get an answer out of him. "Okay." I took my position as leader.


	15. Love

A/N: Ahhhh, Didyme. An intimate moment between Didyme and her lover (Marcus).

* * *

"I love you," Marcus said, his breath sweeping over me, dizzying my senses. "I love you so much, my Didyme." His tongue trailed my lips and I opened them in response. My fingers traced patterns on his chest as he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed. We lay down side by side.

Marcus stroked my black hair. "You're beautiful," he murmured, his red eyes shining with happiness. He lowered his mouth to mine again. "You are beautiful. I love you. I _love_ you," he whispered, his voice full of emotion.

"My darling, I love you too." My response was muffled against his lips, but Marcus understood.

He cupped my face in his hands. "You're my everything."


	16. Charm

A/N: A drabble of Vasilii. Yeah, this shows the charm of an immortal child. Why do you think they were killed?

* * *

"Thirsty," I said indignantly to the woman holding me in a vice-like grip. "I thirsty." In response, my throat flared up. I squirmed around in her arms. "Please?" I asked, widening my eyes. It always worked on Mother, but I didn't know where she was.

The woman's anger faltered. "Vasilii," she groaned. "No. You can't hunt."

"Why? I _so_ thirsty. Me no hunt people." I wiggled, tried to slip away. It didn't work. I looked at her. "Love me?"

"Of course!" She swooped down, her blonde hair tickling my cheek as she planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Then let go. Please?" My tinkling voice did something to her.

"Fine."


	17. Together

A/N: An inside look at Tia and Benjamin's reclusive relationship.

* * *

Amun wanted to leave, but I had to stay with Benjamin. He was my world. I _would_ stay with him; I would break off from Amun and Kebi, even, to remain by his side. I would stand up against the Volturi, which was exactly what we were doing.

Benjamin had a beautiful soul, which was partly why he was my mate. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to spend eternity with.

Unfortunately, our eternity appeared as though it would be cut short. But that didn't matter, because he was my reason for existing.

So if we went, we would go together.


	18. Burning

A/N: The vampire that bit Carlisle's POV.

* * *

I hadn't fed in forever. But I couldn't go out now, with all the mouthwatering humans in search of vampires, the creatures of the night that cowardly hid in the sewers.

Then the breeze shifted in my direction. My throat burned in agony—would I perish this way under the same flames that changed me? "I think we have one," a methodical voice informed his companions. It was the owner of the delicious scent. Could I resist?

He took a step closer.

No.

I pounced and enjoyed the warm liquid that gushed down my throat when I bit down. "Help Carlisle!" I heard distantly. There was scuffling, and suddenly, five men surrounded me, their blood torturing me, and pried me off.

"Carlisle," still on the ground, pulled himself away under the cover of the night, burning as I did.


	19. Fake

Her mouth swooped down on mine, searching inside. "Riley," she moaned, and I pretended to hide the waves of ecstasy that enveloped me. "Give me more," she demanded, her voice lower than normal.

"Of course, Victoria," I growled. I bit her bottom lip, resulting in her yowl of pleasure. "I'd do anything for you. But you knew that, right?" Her noises sparked a heat in me. "I love you," I added incoherently.

"Yes." Her tongue swept over my lips. "I love you, too."

Soft feet padded against the pavement. A pulse found its way to my ears. "Shall we hunt?" I offered. I still sounded...needy.

"Definitely." Victoria hopped off of me, her red curls bobbing up and down. She helped me up. "Let us."

I had never enjoyed my miserable life more.


	20. Tedious

The work got tedious after a while. Picking fights, winning them, plucking out vampires with special gifts. I had been at this for almost one hundred years. Yes, it was tedious and boring.

I couldn't help but fall into a mentally-tired haze after doing that.

Despite this, Aro always made me feel special. His ancient smile seemed reserved only for me whenever I brought him a new guard member. "Eleazar, you are truly a miracle to the Volturi. I don't know how we would make do without you." Then he would shuffle me out of the room.

I sighed as we made our way back to Volterra after another vampire encounter. A scared whimper came from beside me.

A young boy of about sixteen was silently crying (save for the tears) beside me. "I want my mother."

"What's your name?"

"Corin," he choked out.

"You'll have a new family soon enough."

Always dealing with weepy monsters? My job was getting old.


	21. Survival

Fighting. Always fighting. I was a lazy and vapid southern girl, used to watching the slaves do all the work. Now I was fighting for my life among other newborns. Their crazed faces, swimming in my memory, caused me to wince. I wasn't meant to be a killer. Then again, I hadn't chosen this life.

I had been forced into it.

"Come on, Lucy," Maria snarled. "We're almost there. You need to prepare yourself. Remember what Jasper told you."

The man she was talking about immediately shot me a dirty look when he felt my wavering loyalty to Maria.

I blocked those thoughts out when the vampires came into sight and our army began to charge. This was survival of the fittest.


	22. Jealousy

She walked slowly behind Aro, all the while keeping her gaze on the tiled floor. "Master, are you sure about this? The Cullens—well, you want Alice and Edward, don't you? Does it make sense to destroy all of them?" Her feeble voice shook in fear of his wrath if he turned on her.

Instead, his milky eyes held a strange twinkle in them. "Oh, Renata, you have been here for a _long_time. You should know better. I will not kill them, nor will I kill Bella, if it comes to this."

Renata wrinkled her nose. "Bella? The human?"

Aro laughed. "No. The very powerful vampiress."

A dull jealousy spread from the pit of her stomach to her fingertips and toes.


	23. Losing

A/N: Uhm, Amun's POV. I'm on a roll with the drabbles!(; Review!

* * *

Alistair had fled. This was a bad sign. Obviously he had felt _something_, or he wouldn't have run.

I was putting my coven at risk. My mate, Kebi, and Benjamin, my power, in danger. Would I lose everything for an old friend?

The Volturi were not a force to be reckoned with. A brawl with them meant death in an eighth of a second, at most.

When I tried to argue my point with Carlisle, I knew I wouldn't win with his logic. He had a century's worth of information more than me. He knew how things would work.

I _couldn't_ win.

So I pitifully hoped for the best. It would have to do.


	24. Succubus

"Vegetarians?" My eyes widened at the sight of the strangers with tawny orbs. "Really? I never thought...wow..."

The leader was in shock as well. He eventually cleared his throat. "This just goes to show that vampires can coexist with humans. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, that's Rosalie, her husband Emmett, and Edward."

The bronze-haired male looked at me curiously when the urge to kiss him came to mind. He was so beautiful. And single. "Oh, and be forewarned," Carlisle continued, grinning, "Edward can read minds."

I became embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you, too," I agreed, ignoring the urge to do some nasty things to Edward. "This is Kate, and this is Irina." I pointed to my sisters. "Would you like to come to our house?"

"Of course."

I caught Edward's bemused gaze in my own lustful one. _You're mine_.


	25. Second Place

"Aro," I whined, his body crushing me in a delightful way. His hands searched my body. "Kiss me."

Lips found mine. "You mean the world to me, Sulpicia." I managed to decipher the words just in time for me to respond. Even with newborn senses, I found it hard to think when Aro touched me.

My skin started to tingle. "As do you."

"Aro!" Caius barked from behind the door, ruining our one short moment together. "Stop fawning over your mate and get out here! It's almost time to attend to...things." Things? What was more important than me?

My husband must've seen how I reacted. "I'll be back," he promised, inhaling my scent, and caressing my shiny, black locks. He gave me a quick peck before leaving me.

I sighed. This was how it always was, and how it always would be.

Power before love.


	26. Snow

He nuzzled her cheek. "Katie," he breathed, admiring the snowflakes in her honey-colored hair.

Kate giggled. "Garrett," she chuckled, squeezing his nose. "I love you, you know."

Garrett sat up. "I know. The same goes for you." He brushed the cold, clear, crystalline shapes off his pants. "Dang snow."

Something icy hit his head. He spun around to see Kate beaming cheekily at him. "Remember, I love you."

He scooped a pile of snow off the ground. "Yeah, well, me too. Just not enough to refrain myself from revenge." Garrett threw the snowball right in her surprised face.

She sprang at him, and he caught her in his lanky arms. "Truce?" she offered.

"Truce," he agreed, pressing his lips hungrily against hers.

"Mmm. I think I like snow."


	27. Family

A/N: This is Corin's POV. And we don't know anything about his power, so I just looked up "superpowers" on Google and under Wikipedia found a power. Psionic blasts: Ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetative state or death after having created a psionic link into that individual's mind. This is Wikipedia's definition. For his power, let's just say its the first one. Review!

* * *

I yearned for my family back in Britain. Not only for my deceased coven members, but for my biological family.

It was hard to believe that back then I had been a carefree adolescent. I was the same age as I had been five hundred years ago, except now I could destroy any living thing without a second thought.

I was used to wearing my charcoal cloak, even remotely pleased with the authority it exuded. I liked watching others writhe in pain from what would be commonly referred to my psionic blasts.

It was wrong, looking forward to destroying the Cullens. I was disgustingly enthralled.

Until I saw _her_. Standing protectively next the bronze-haired male. She was my sister, or at least, was remarkably similar in appearances.

For once, I wanted my _own_ blood.

* * *

A/N: Just so you guys know, he sees Bella. So cliche...


	28. Dazzled

"I sparkle, Mommy," I said enthusiastically. A stunning vampire scooped me up, mirroring my glittering skin with her own.

She gave me butterfly kisses. "I know you do, Renesmee. That's only one of the things that make you special. You are unique, my baby."

I leaped out of her grasp and ran over to Jacob. Lightly, I pressed my palm on his bicep. _Look_. He saw my dazzling self and hugged me. "Nessie, your mom's right. You are precious in every way." I leaned against his chest.

Daddy was at Jacob's side in an instant. He let out a half-hearted growl. "I hope you recall what we talked about."

"Sorry," muttered Jacob sheepishly, "but she _does_ sparkle. Bella gives the best definition—your daughter 'dazzles' me."

My daddy couldn't come up with an appropriate response.


	29. Anchor

A/N: I love Garrett/Kate. They're so cute! I actually wasn't into them, but then I wrote the drabble "Snow" and fell in love. XD

* * *

"What? No!" I bawled. "I didn't mean to! Please let me take it back." The last part was only a whisper. "Someone please tell me I didn't do that." I pointed to a dead human on the ground, drained of blood. Scarlet dotted my garments. "_Please_!"

Tanya gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Kate, but you did. You lost control."

"Nu-uh. Nope. I'm not a killer. I haven't killed anyone in one hundred and fifty years." I tried to place the blame on anyone except me. Yet it was all too true, because I recalled the blood swiftly cascading down my throat.

I moaned in remembrance. "Garrett? Forgive me, I'm _begging_ you." Garrett was my rock, the thing that kept me anchored after Irina's death and beyond. I needed him now. What if he was disgusted? What if he ran away? "Don't leave me," I pleaded. My voice shook.

He gaped at me. "Katie, I would never leave you. Ever. Of course you're forgiven. We all make mistakes."

Garrett's lips were better than any blood at that moment.


	30. Hard

A/N: Ever wondered why Felix was so...oh, I dunno...cruel?

* * *

Mother had been getting sick. Both he and John had known it was coming, and yet, they were hoping for the impossible. So it shouldn't have surprised him, really, when John came ambling up the wet path with a grave expression on his face, beads of water dripping off loose strands of hair that hung over his dark eyes.

Felix jumped up from his wooden stool in the kitchen and hurried over to unlock the door. Drenched in rain, his elder brother stepped in and shook his heavy traveling coat off his shoulders before handing it to Demetri.

"Mother died," he said suddenly, as if he couldn't contain it any longer. It was evident that was why he was here; still, Felix couldn't help feeling a great numbness spread throughout him as he stood, frozen, his brother's coat in his tight grip.

His father's voice came echoing back through his head. _"Men don't cry,"_ he said one time when Felix was hurt and started sobbing over the small wound that had inflicted it.

He turned away so John couldn't see. Fat tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

They stayed there in silence until Felix had regained his composure.

Never again would he lose it. _Men don't cry_.

He was too far gone to notice when his heart hardened over.


	31. Revenge

A/N: Stefan before the final "battle." If it can be called a battle at all.

* * *

He liked the way the Volturi stared at their massive force in _fear_. Aro's calm façade was painfully see-through. Stefan was almost tempted to shout out, "There, you _bucăţi de rahat_!"

Oh, how he wanted to watch the Italians fall.

Stefan greedily took in the wolves that branched off of the vampires. Their hearts pounded furiously in their anticipation of battle.

If it weren't for his practiced self-control, he would already be swiping at the leaders, eager to witness their downfall. The wolves, for now, were friends. They were friends that would help the Romanians reach their goal.

Vladimir had been right. Revenge would be theirs, and once again, they would be the most powerful vampires out there. The Romanian Clan, for the first time in thousands of years, would be a name spoken with reverence.

* * *

A/N: Excuse the Romanian (I used Google Translate). "Kuski derma" translates into pieces of shit. Hehe. If you are wise in the ways of Romanian, then please correct me.


End file.
